It's Time
by thesecretlover86
Summary: Edward decides it is time for Bella to meet his parents. All Human.


**One shot.**

**Summary: Edward decides it is time for Bella to meet his parents. All Human.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Edward," Bella whined as we got out of my Volvo, "what if they don't like me, what if they think I'm too clumsy, or to small, or to pla-."

I cut her off by gently placing my finger over her mouth and glared. "Bella don't you dare finish that sentence. How many times must I tell you, that you are the complete opposite of plain." This woman had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on, and she does not even see it that clearly.

"Fine, fine, I'm not plain," she said, while putting her hands up as if surrendering, "you happy now?"

I gave her a crooked grin, and nodded. We held hands, as we walked up the steps to my house. I heard her sigh nervously. I squeezed her hand, encouragingly.

"You ready, love?" I asked quietly. I saw her gulp and nod slightly.

I opened the door, to reveal my home to her. I heard her gasp as she took in the sight. Her eyes wandered over to the living room, the coffee table, the cream-colored couch, and then her eyes froze and she looked down shyly. Sitting on the couch were two people who loved me very much, and I loved them with all my heart, my parents.

"Edward!" my mother cried out happily, as she got up and gave me a tight hug. My father followed behind her with a grin on his face.

"Careful now, dear, we don't want to strangle the boy just as he got back from college, now do we," my father said.

"I'm a sensitive mother, what do you expect," my mother retorted as my father chuckled. She turned her attention to Bella, _my_ Bella "Now who might this be Edward?"

"This is the girl I've been telling you about," I said happily, as Bella looked up, "This is Bella."

"You mean _the_ Bella; the Bella, you can't seem to stop talking about in all your messages," my mother said.

"That's the one," I said proudly.

I looked over to Bella to see that she had gotten even redder, if that was possible.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mister and Missis Cullen," she said as she stuck out her delicate pale hand to greet them.

"None of that nonsense, dear," my mother said while waving her hands, "Mrs. Is for crabby old people, you may call me Esme," she finished and grabbed her into an unexpected hug, that was perhaps even tighter than mine had been.

"Mother!" I yelled out once I saw Bella's skin color turn slightly blue, "will you please refrain from suffocating my girlfriend."

My mother let her go, and Bella stumbled out.

"Sorry about that," my father said, "she can be, like she said earlier, quite sensitive. Nevertheless, like my wife, you may also call me Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you Carlisle," Bella answered and cracking a smile, while shaking his hand.

"Well, I'm going to go cook us up some lunch," my mother said brightly.

"I can help you, if you would like Esme," Bella said with much more confidence.

My mother smiled and asked, "Do you cook?"

"A bit," Bella replied, biting her blood red lips to hide a smile, "my dad can barely cook, so I just do all the cooking, since the clostest thing to cooking, he can do it heating up popcorn," she finished with a laugh.

_That sweet angelic laugh,_ I thought, sighing to myself. _Damn I had it bad._

My mother and Bella walked to the kitchen to prepare us some food.

My father and I sat down on the coach and put on the baseball channel. We stayed silent with each for about ten minutes, while noiselessly watching the game.

Finally, my father spoke up, "So son, things seem to be getting pretty serious between you and Bella."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I really _love_ her dad, and she _loves_ me too."

Bella and I have been going out for the past six months. I declared my love to her early in our relationship, and was thrilled to find out she felt the same way.

My father patted my arm and smiled. "Good for you son. You have no idea how happy your mother and I are, to see you in love." I smiled back at him. "You should probably go check in the kitchen, so see if dinner is ready yet," finished my father.

I nodded and stood up. I was just about to enter the kitchen, when I heard the two women talking.

"I've seen the way Edward looks at you, dear," I heard my mother say, "It's a look for pure love."

Knowing Bella she probably would have blushed now. "I know, I love him too," Bella said sincerely.

"Please don't break my son's heart," my mother pleaded, "You have no idea how much you mean to him. I trust you with his heart."

"Esme, I would never in a million years think of leaving Edward," I heard Bella say with much emotion in her voice; "I love him _too_ much."

"Thank you, honey," my mother said. I then heard sounds of pans clacking together. I waited a few seconds before coming inside.

"My oh, my," I said happily, "something smells delicious," I finished, wrapping my arms around Bella's fragile waist.

"We are cooking your favorite," she replied with a giggle, "lamb chops served with a potato salad on the side."

I sniffed the air. "Mmm, smells nice," I said. Not exactly talking about the food, but how Bella's neck and hair smelt. It was a mix of lavender and roses. A simple mix, that nearly drove me up the wall at times.

My mother finished cooking the rest of our meal, while she told us to set up the table in the dining room. My eyes lingered at the beautiful figure in front of me. How could I, be so fortunate to have her, I would never know. I supposed God was on my side this time. She caught me staring at her, and a blush slowly crept its way to her flawless face. Her face was like porcelain; with deep sparkling brown eyes that showed so much emotion. Right now, there was happiness, love, and lust in them. How I wanted to grab her right then, and make love to her on the spot. However, with my parents around that was not going to happen. Bella had already told me that she was not ready to have sex before marriage. I was completely fine with it, as long as she never left me. Just the thought of her leaving made my heart ache miserably.

We all ate our lunch peacefully, and cracked some jokes here and there. When we were done, Bella took the dirty plates to the kitchen while I was left alone with my parents. My parents looked at me, with a smile on their face.

"Honey," my mother spoke up, "we just wanted to let you know that we approve of this girl."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you, mother."

"And also a girl like that is very hard to find these days. They don't make them like that anymore," my father said, "I was lucky enough to find the right person for me, and marry her," he sighed, looking fondly down at my mother. Their love story was a favorite of mine. My mother was sixteen and my father was thirteen when they first met. My mother was swimming in a river with a few friends of hers. She went too far into the river, and was swept off by a strong current. My father, who was taking a walk at the time in the woods, heard her pleas for help. He immediately dived in for her and saved her life. 

Ever since then, they have been inseparable, even if my father was younger. Just to show, it does not matter how you look like, or what age you were; love is love.

My mother pulled out something from her dress pocket and handed it to me. It was a silky blue, handkerchief.

I gave her a confused look. She laughed and said, "Look inside of it, dear."

I slowly unfolded the napkin and then saw a beautiful ring. Not just any ring; a wedding ring. It was simple yet stunning. It had a white gold band, and three circular diamonds surrounding it.

"It was your grandmothers," she continued, "her husband was her true soul mate, and hopefully this will bring you good luck in the near future."

I always knew I wanted to marry her soon, I just never knew when. However, right now I defiantly knew.

I walked off to the kitchen to find, Bella finishing the dishes. "Bella," I said, "would you like to see my parent's garden?"

She gave me a breath taking smile, "I would like that."

We walked out the back door and into the garden. I heard her gasp and smile.

"It's so beautiful," she said in awe.

"Yes, you are," I replied. I knew that was pretty cheese of me, but it was only the truth. She blushed wildly.

I could see why she was in such admiration. In the middle of the garden, was a stunning two-leveled fountain. On the sides was every time of flower I knew. Roses, lilies, lavender, rosemary, sunflowers, you name it. I picked out a sunflower, knowing they were her favorite.

"A beautiful flower, for an even more beautiful girl," I said to her lovingly, while handing her the flower. "Oh, Edward you're too sweet," she said with a sigh, taking the flower between her delicate fingers. We walked forward and went down to sit on a long white bench.

"Bella you know I love you right?" she nodded, a bit confused.

"And you love me right?"

"Edward," she said, "what kind of question is that, of course I love you. You are my air, I would die without you."

I looked at her and could not resist giving her a kiss. I lowered my head and pressed my lips against her plump ones. The kiss was short but sweet.

"Bella," I said seriously, while looking her in the eye, "Ever since you've stepped into my life, I feel like this is how living was meant to be. Ever moment that we spend apart, it kills me deep inside. Bella I love 

you, with all my heart. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man." I said bending down on one knee beside her.

"Bella, will you _marry_ me?"

She stared at me for a while, and I was started to get worried. Maybe it was too early, what if I freaked her out.

I was saved when I heard her whisper, "Yes."

I looked up at her, smiling from ear to ear. "Really Bella, you mean it?"

"Of course I do Edward, there's no else I would rather spend the rest of my life with, than you."

I took her by the waist and spun her around, while she giggled happily. I placed the ring, on her ring finger and kissed it. Our lips met, and hers moved softly against mine. There was nothing better than this moment right here. Kissing the woman I loved, who was now my fiancé.

A/ N: Just a short fluffy one short. Hope you guys enjoyed! **Reviews would be **_**verrrry**_** nice.** xoxo


End file.
